


天生一对

by WowkieGu



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowkieGu/pseuds/WowkieGu
Relationships: 王一博/大张伟
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	天生一对

•非典型ABO的双A

•主王一博绿茶味Alpha x 大张伟冰淇淋味Alpha

•！！！有互攻情节！！！

•绿茶味信息素淡味飘香方圆百里令人舒适，浓茶却呈现香味刺鼻的苦涩味，对于O来说起兴奋舒缓作用，对于A来说味道偏向腐烂的潮湿木头。

•冰淇淋味信息素淡味甜腻，香气扑面而来，沁人心脾的甜味令人难忘，浓味腻到泛苦，多闻此类信息素易作呕，对O来说起安抚放松作用，对A来说味道偏于浓味香草闻过之后表现为不想再次接触。

•以上给大家解释双方信息素的原因是如果同为Alpha，做爱时散发的气味是非常刺鼻难闻的

•双A信息素碰撞落败一方会立刻虚弱

•Alpha没有生殖腔，也不会分泌肠液，但有前列腺，不能被标记，不会被染上味道

•骚话连篇的伟和博，ooc警告

•我真心觉得大张伟不止是一个坚强的人，还是一个强大的人，所以我一定会给他定位为一个成年男性Alpha，王一博不用多说，也就是了

•借由ABO设定更加体现这篇文章的寓意，就是想告诉所有人，无关任何，能找到相互爱着的人已经不易，就不要去管那个世俗的事情了，勇敢去爱，去抓住ta的手比什么都重要

张伟身边总是围绕着很多人，其中不乏有Omega，但Alpha也不少，不仅是因为信息素不具备强烈的攻击性，也因为张伟善谈、性格开朗，仅仅开学一周便朋友遍布整个校园，在校少有让他激动的事情发生，因此他的信息素一直散发着淡淡的甜香围绕在所有人周围，浇上暖洋洋的太阳，闻起来像是刚出烤箱的海绵蛋糕。

那个人的信息素挺好闻的，王一博第一次见他的时候这么想道。

淡淡的冰淇淋味钻入鼻中，那个人正因为长跑坐在地上，汗流不止，虽然是一个Alpha运动神经却比一般Alpha弱，信息素也一直是清淡甜味，从不越过这条线跨入“刺鼻”这一范围内，王一博险些认为这人是Omega伪装的Alpha，但在换衣间中能证明，他偷偷看了那个人，没有腺体，一切发育体征都证明了眼前的人是一个男性Alpha。

把他压在学校的更衣室衣橱前，王一博还是没琢磨明白自己怎么就对一个Alpha的味道这么着迷。

“王一博同学？”张伟的眼中透露着不解，他不明白为什么会变成这样。

“你……味道好香。”

张伟听罢露出了然的神色，他转过身子，撩起后面留长的小碎发，白如藕断的皮肤暴露在王一博的眼中，他对着他笑笑道：

“你摸摸，完全没有腺体哦。”

王一博伸手在那雪白的肌肤上抚摸着，他想，是不是一用力那雪一样的肌肤就会绽放出艳丽的红色呢？

他确实这么做了，他看见面前的人微微蹙起眉，发出一声轻哼。啊啊……是真的会很漂亮呢。

这一系列表情映在王一博的眼底，也让王一博也确信了一件事，与信息素无关，与性别也无关，而单纯的就是眼前这个人对他有致命的吸引力。

一瞬间，世界没有了声音，王一博像要溺死在海里，呼吸变得急促，只有那个人的嘴唇一张一合。他想离他近些，极力想听清楚，于是就好像是理所应当，他把面前的男孩儿抱在了怀里，他身上的味道争先恐后地钻入鼻腔，那味道甜到发腻了，可他只觉得是像在奶油中打了个滚的太阳。

眼中只有那张小嘴，还在不停的开合：

“——一博儿？王一博你——？——！王一博儿！？”

他的表情有一些不解，他还是听不太真切，但他叫他名字的声音带着糯糯的尾音，勾得人心痒痒，衬着那张一开一合的小嘴，可爱得不得了。

但显然，张伟并不明白眼前的人的脑回路，好好一个人说着话，怎么就抱上了呢？他推着眼前的人，但在王一博中似是欲迎还拒，他只提高音量：“王一博同学，你看清楚了吗？老子是纯A，王一博？卧槽等下！喂！你他妈眼瞎吗？操，你是变态吗？王一博！松开！你干嘛呢！？”

王一博眼神一暗，张伟在情急之下甩了他一巴掌，他以为他能清醒，却不知道王一博一直清明，他承受着这痛楚，变本加厉地把手伸进了张伟的衣服里，张伟虽然健谈，但其实压根不习惯他人的亲密，两个人散发的信息素在空气中猛烈地撞击，活像见了仇敌一般。王一博伺机扣住张伟的衣领往上提，咬住了他的唇，张伟断不愿被他压制，在王一博把舌头探入时，用尖牙咬伤了他，而王一博也成功磨破了张伟的嘴角，一吻毕，涎水都带了丝血腥味，张伟还欲解释，王一博看出了他的不愿，急躁地打断了他：“我知道你是Alpha，不过，谁说过Alpha不能干Alpha了？我喜欢你，但看你方才的举动是不乐意给我了，那我只能自己要了。”

在张伟震惊的眼神中他又吻了下来，霎时铺天盖地的浓茶味弥漫到更衣室的各个角落，一瞬间张伟的信息素被压制，他变得面色苍白，额头冒出豆大的冷汗，王一博的手就在这时抚上了他的茱萸，从未被触碰过的东西被大力蹂躏，张伟不禁痛呼出声，他咬住自己的唇好让自己的厌恶不那么明显，心底还存一丝侥幸。

他扭动着腰想要挣脱开王一博的束缚，但王一博一把扒下了他的裤子，下体一瞬间就凉飕飕的感觉让张伟心下一紧，抬起一只脚就踢向王一博，却不想被王一博顺势抬得更高。

王一博勾起嘴角，张伟更衣橱里常备跌打药膏，这倒帮了他大忙，他旋开盖子就把那支药膏粗暴地塞进了张伟的后穴，剧痛席卷了张伟的大脑，他不是Omega，后穴不会自动分泌肠液，冰凉的膏药在后穴陌生的触感让他忍不住全身颤抖，他对陌生的感觉感到害怕，但更让他感到恐惧的是被这样的粗暴对待，前端却颤颤巍巍的有了感觉。

他硬了。

随后他的屁股里面被刺进了一根手指，太疼了，他想。他倒吸了一口冷气，手臂攀上了王一博的背部把衣服抓得皱巴巴的，他太疼了。而一旁的王一博也不好受，他因为一个不喜欢自己的Alpha硬了，不仅如此他还在强奸他，更恐怖的就是他因为这种违背伦理，罔顾人伦的快感而兴奋。

但这也阻挠了他，张伟的后穴实在是太紧了，仅仅是一指，后穴就已经无法容纳，更不要说他是一个身体健康的成年Alpha了。

“放松一点…张伟。”

“你…他妈的，你来试试？”

加到三根手指的时候张伟终于崩溃了，虽然有膏药充当润滑剂，但他的后穴真的不是交配的地方，他忍不住落泪，自始至终他都不明白为什么王一博会对他抱有这样的感情，但他不知道王一博也不明白，王一博别无他想，他只是对他这个人一瞬间动心。

一瞬间动心，就永远动心。

王一博把手指抽出来，他看着咬着手指哭的张伟，有些愧疚，但他忍不住，他已经是箭在弦上，不得不发，他的巨根抵住了张伟的后穴，张伟感受到他的巨大之后连连摇头，随即又大又烫的东西插进了他的后穴，那个尺寸和手指不能同日而语，张伟的后穴拼命地排异这让王一博非常不好受，他被张伟夹的很紧有些吃痛。

“你…倒是…你倒是动一动！啊操…”

张伟被王一博正面压在墙上，王一博把他的重心全部夺走将他的两只脚挂在了他的手臂上，只要张伟一低头就能看到那个人的发旋，还有他们可耻的交合之处。

张伟的手本来力气就不大，此时这些时间早已让他支撑不了他在上面的身体，他从墙上猛地往下滑，然后王一博的那根东西一下子顶得他头晕目眩，他此时竟是一句话都说不出来，为了不让自己那么痛苦，他挣扎着用手攀着王一博的后背企图往上去些，但他的无用功反而让王一博的巨根深深浅浅地插了他好多次，他的肚子弓出一个难以置信的弧度，谁又能相信一个成年男性Alpha的肚子会像是怀孕了四个月的Omega一般的大呢。

张伟在这场性爱中拒绝和王一博接吻，他认为自己虽然被王一博强奸，但只要自己不爱他，他就是纯洁无罪的Alpha。

可王一博操他的时候是那么用力，把他的后穴都操出了血，张伟的后头火辣辣的疼，他却因为这样的感觉越来越上瘾，酥麻感悬上了脑颅，张伟觉得自己疯了，可王一博顶到他里面的时候，那一刻张伟一下子淫叫出声，又立马捂住了自己的嘴，他和王一博都无法想象自己嘴里会发出那种甜腻的声音。而王一博听见之后也愈发感到兴奋，他是他的，他因为他而流血，破碎的呻吟声是多么的美妙，血液湿润了后穴，叫王一博把肉棒插入的更深。

张伟有些唾弃自己。明明就是一个Alpha，不仅被别的Alpha压着操，还爽了。

都是你，王一博，都是你叫我落入这步田地。

他眼角还挂着泪，不敢叫的很大声害怕被其他人发现，又不敢表达自己居然被一个同性干的前面即将升旗。

粗暴又刁钻，是王一博在做爱时的本性，他爱惨了张伟被他一顶就能前面流出精水的样子，浅浅地插入他前端会流出晶莹剔透的稠液，在用力点张伟就会浑身痉挛，颤抖地射在他的小腹上，一些淫液还会飞溅在他自己的下巴上。王一博猜想张伟一定不会自慰，不然怎么会有这么多漂亮的液体淋在他的肉体上面，那么多。

张伟身前的那根东西就算后面咬着王一博的肉棒也一直精神的很，他到底是不敢碰，怕王一博发现些什么，现在左右为难，他多想抚慰自己，而此时只能呜呜的发出几声压抑的哭声。

王一博自然是发现张伟越来越兴奋，而后穴也不像最初那样抗拒他了，他看张伟身前那团软肉因为抽插过多只能可爱的冒出一些精水，现在这个时候不去抚慰又射不出来，闷笑一声把巨根撤出，低头就去用嘴含住了它。

他喜欢的人连那处也万分可爱，张伟的耻毛呈浅色，湿湿地挂着几颗亮晶晶的粘稠精液，漂亮的不行，冰淇淋的甜味那一瞬间缠绕着王一博的鼻尖，身下的人终究是抵不住快感，噫噫呜呜地叫着，如果现在抬头看他，会是怎样的光景呢？

那个人，那个漂亮的男孩儿满脸通红闭着眼睛，逃也似的不敢看任何东西，隐忍地不发出呻吟，身体却诚实地随着他上下抖动着，腰弯出一个优美的弧形。

他又射精了，在王一博的嘴里。

“我他妈的……杀了你…”出了被Alpha的口活伺候爽了的羞事，他是不愿承认的，而半点威胁力都没有的话语传入王一博耳中变了调，他分出心思回应他：“张伟，真该看看你现在的样子。”

王一博咽下一些精液之后和张伟接了吻，这是他们开始做爱时的第一个吻，他没拒绝他。张伟觉得自己完了，在他吻他的时候，他觉得自己有罪，张伟感受着嘴唇交织的甜液，看着王一博笼罩在他身上的影子与灼烧着的皮肤和汗液，他感到一阵暖流汇入心脏，身体不再紧绷，开始接受一个Alpha的爱意，尽管这是强奸，尽管他们是同性，但他好像爱上了他，Alpha爱上了Alpha，被强奸者爱上了强奸犯。

王一博索取着张伟口中的律液，他们的舌头交缠在一起，分开，牵出一条银丝，张伟尝到了精液在嘴里的腥味但他又舍不得躲开王一博的吻，他吻得他头皮发麻，吻得他要溺死在他的唇瓣里面。

张伟甚至一瞬间有种被王一博钉死在那里的欲望，他快被操到窒息了，火热的东西烫伤了他，他变得更害怕了。

他被顶得呻吟都有些变调，他更衣室狭小的空间，声音被放大，王一博每一次起落都往他最爽的前列腺那一点插，想不叫出声实在是太难了……

“咱们是不是来得太早啦？社团活动还没开始呢。”

“是有点...…哎，今天下午的校内活动能看见张伟弹吉他的样子，呜！太帅了。”

“那个他同班的王一博也很帅，我之前看到他开摩托的样子，啊啊啊！”

“和那两位任何一位在一起都会被嫉妒得要死吧…”

“就是啊……”

“咦，怎么有一股绿茶的味道，呜……还有冰淇淋的味道，啊好腻…”

“不会吧，这个点谁能在啊？更况且绿茶味的信息素和冰淇淋味的信息素不是王一博和大张伟么，他俩怎么会在这？”

“是啊是啊，都放学了，他俩社团也不在这，而且他们也根本不是一个社团，扯不上边啊！”

“那…那可能是我闻错了…”

“哎呀走吧走吧，肯定是你闻错了。”

外边的人丝毫不知话题主角就藏在更衣室的大型衣柜中，一个人一手托着另一个人的屁股，一个人的肉棒还插在另一个人里面，那一个人的嘴被捂着，眼泪因为惊吓逼出了不少，王一博轻柔地吻去了他的眼泪，等待声音远去，他的声音飘进张伟的耳朵：“你唱歌很好听？”

“就就就、还凑合。”湿润的唇瓣，鼻腔中一进一出的热气，每一个都让王一博心意马猿。他听罢轻笑一声，那群人早已走远，他抱着张伟走到走廊的长椅上，让张伟跪趴在那儿，他握住张伟因为爱欲被咬住的手指，悄声问他：“你现在唱给我听听。”

并非疑问而是陈述的语气同他说，张伟被他闹红了脸，咬紧下唇生生憋出一个“滚”字，王一博不可能对他没办法：

“就让我吻你吻你吻你直到天明，

就让我穿过你的外衣然后你的内衣，

就让我刺探你最深深深处你的秘密。”

每唱一句就深顶入张伟的后穴，张伟的后穴被他操得红润，白嫩的屁股上几个紫青的印子，王一博看着这些自己的杰作终于按耐不住射精的欲望，把自己浓稠的精液射进了张伟的后穴。

滚烫的液体毫无征兆的涌了进来，这阵冲击让张伟一个哆嗦，在王一博的手上泄了，他一阵眩晕，他从未有这种体验，心跳如雷，他低头看看自己涨出来的小腹，心脏有一种被王一博占有操弄的满足感，他的双手不可控制地攀上了王一博的肩膀，他的思绪开始迷糊起来，与性别无关，好像他就该是他的爱人一般，他想要他，他渴望王一博给予他性爱。

他的心随着这份突然来访的爱意的开始摇摆不定，他问他：“我们这样是正确的吗？两个Alpha相爱？”

“我不知道……但是我爱你，我想和你在一起……其他的……我不予考虑。”他胸口的心脏疯狂地跳动着，是为了他跳的。

张伟闭上了发涩的眼睛，半晌王一博听见他微弱的一个“好”字。

那个一直拒绝他的人对他展开了第一个怀抱，他搂过他，咬着唇承受着本不该他承受的东西，他说：

“你来。”

性事激烈，接受了王一博的张伟，他的嘴上没了把门儿：“一博儿…啊……我…我想给你…啊生孩子啊…啊！你好烫……”

“你操得我好开心啊……”

“一博儿……一博儿……”

“你再操操我。”

“啊！！好爽……啊……”

他毫无办法地爱欲泛滥，他不知道为何会说出这样的骚话来，可是他忍不住想要王一博的肉棒去操自己，把自己的屁股操得黏黏糊糊的，想要王一博把他所有的精液都塞到自己的后穴里面，想要给他生孩子，想要自己前列腺那一点被王一博一直顶，顶得他叫他老公，顶得他淫叫，要全世界都知道他大张伟想要被王一博干到能射一地。

王一博看着已经因为射精混乱的张伟愈发让人面红耳赤，他把那根东西拔了出来，带出一摊精液，张伟睁开迷茫的双眼，他的欲望被挑起，急切地需要那根肉棒填满他。那根东西杵在他的脸旁，他的小狗眼水灵灵地看着王一博，王一博诱惑他道：“你不是很喜欢吗？那就安慰安慰它，这样它就会变得大大的然后插你了。”

张伟早就已经糊里糊涂，急切的用双手轻轻抓住它，用脸颊蹭着那根宝贝东西，手不断上下撸动，最后用嘴对它打了一个啵儿，如他所愿的那个东西大了一圈，但王一博不可能就此罢休，他把巨根戳在张伟的嘴角，浓郁的绿茶味弥漫张伟的鼻腔，但不知为何却让张伟觉得异常好闻，明明同为Alpha会对彼此的信息素产生厌恶，可是为什么他们两个却同性相吸？这与信息素有关吗？无关吗？还是只是张伟这个个体与王一博这个个体相爱呢？他不禁想道。

王一博摩挲着张伟的后颈说：“用嘴含。”张伟看着蓄势待发的肉棒，太大了，他吞吐肉棒的时候只能勉强让龟头入口，像小孩嘬奶一般吮吸着王一博的精液，细细密密的酥麻感冲击着王一博的神经，他喜欢的人手指轻点着他热得像铁似的肉棒上下滑动，奶白色的小手掌被烫得泛出妖艳的红色，精液一滴不剩地全部卷入口中，偶尔露出小巧的舌尖，视觉与触觉的冲击让王一博太阳穴突突地跳动着，他忍不住，忍不住地想要对张伟做些粗暴的事情，他也这么做了。

他用力按住张伟的肩头，他们双双倒在长凳上，随即一击深顶让他的肉棒在张伟的喉咙中挤压，快感在脑内升腾，王一博囊袋和精液拍打在张伟的脸上，他的嘴被撑得满满当当，事发突然张伟被呛得流出了不少眼泪，他不记得王一博顶了他多少次，但他都接受，用舌头挑逗着王一博最后的底线，然后那一次精液铺天盖地的流入他的嘴，多得溅在了他的脸上，他乖顺得伸出舌头把嘴角的精液吃了进去。

“乖宝贝，我怎么这么喜欢你这骚样啊。”

为了表示鼓励，王一博揪住了张伟的茱萸，一只手用力蹂躏这小小的红果，另一个用嘴又舔又咬，张伟没体会过，身体敏感的很，就算是这样的事情已经让他的腰拱起了一个颤抖的弧度，看起来像是欲求不满的样子，他的前端戳在王一博的腹部，王一博触碰到他的敏感带越重越多，他便越发吐出更多的精液把王一博的腹部弄得淫水都是，甚至爽到双腿紧紧地缠住王一博的腰部，用那根东西磨搓着来获取更多的快感，他断然不想让王一博发现自己已经被操舒服了，他虽然接受但依然臊得慌，他可不想承认自己只想用屁股一直夹着王一博的巨根一直上下顶自己的那一点，只是他实在是太过于露骨的欲望叫王一博怎么能不发现，只是想要更多的看看张伟这求而不得的禁欲样子，可爱的紧。

张伟漂亮的已经不像话了，脸上和嘴里还未吞咽的精液从嘴角流到脖颈再盛在锁骨上闪闪发光，后穴大开，精液还从他的股缝中滴滴答答地流到地上。

王一博犹如饿虎扑食，深吻着张伟，他问他：“你最爱谁？”

“我…我最爱王一博儿…啊！啊！”

“王一博儿，老公！老公！你操我，你操死我啊啊啊啊！”

“我爱你我爱你我爱你啊啊啊啊啊！我操啊啊啊啊！！！”

那个湿润饥渴的后穴终于又一次迎来满足，王一博疯狂地插入他，插得他每撞入后穴一次张伟就高潮一次，他哭着求饶但王一博如何能放过他，越求饶他越是发狠地操他，他的前面被王一博快速地撸动，身后深深地吃着王一博的肉棒，他欲仙欲死，身体紧绷随时能射出一股又一股精液，吻痕遍布全身，大腿根所有他射出的精液被王一博一一舔舐得干干净净，到最后他们相拥，他的屁股夹着王一博的巨根，王一博低吼着射出最后一发精液，张伟的小腹只要一按就会争先恐后的涌出王一博的所有精水，王一博到此还不想放过他，温柔地用手指扣弄着张伟的后穴，精液从后穴流下来，湿了一地，张伟被几次戳到前列腺，又因为精液的排出开始不可控地出精，他的后面被玩吹了，张伟被操得双眼都无法聚焦，他的一切，都被王一博看到了，而始作俑者王一博只是用手指在玩弄他的屁股。

王一博亲吻张伟的额头，安慰地叼住他的嘴唇：

“我只想……把你，把张伟这个人据为己有啊……”

他的身上依然没有沾染他的味道，毕竟和自己一样，是优秀的Alpha，他心想，没关系，没有腺体又如何，他的人终归是他的人。

他轻笑了一声，抱住张伟走入了淋浴间。

“乖乖，你后面咬着我呢。”

张伟被按在冰冷的瓷砖上被卖力地操干着，呻吟在淋浴室回荡，水汽氤氲了张伟的皮肤，热水淋在身上，透着诱人的红，那个人，王一博识了滋味不肯这么快放过他，他也乐于被他操，他通过水汽去看王一博，他觉得他就应该与他沉沦，就该同他享受天伦之乐。

“你…你来吧…”

“你来…操操我…”

王一博看着他后穴红的不成样子，之前被他强硬操入的时候见了血，血作为润滑剂，还强迫他进去已经是勉强张伟了，但张伟不怪自己，却顺着自己胡来，他知张伟心理的改变，此刻倒愈发觉得自己不要脸来，如此想着他手上的动作轻柔了不少，愧疚地将肉棒退了出去，蹭着张伟的后脖颈，虽然他还对着这具美丽的身体动心但他已经不想伤害到他喜欢的人了。

张伟被他操的腿脚发软，但Alpha的体力是不必多担心，他仍然有力气转过身去，把身子骨的力气压了一些王一博的身上，看见王一博潮红的脸，他抱紧他，低沉的嗓音撞入王一博的耳中：“怎么了？”

王一博环住他：“咱们…咱们不做了吧…我总不想让你再难过了，是不是很痛啊。”他怜惜地揉搓这张伟股瓣上的骨头，顺着弧度划过皮肤。

张伟的脑袋蹭了蹭他的耳朵，在水汽中柔和了眉眼，王一博听见他说：“那你要不要试试我的？”

要被张伟进入吗？谁在上在下不重要，重要的是和张伟在一起……像是被蛊惑似的王一博怔怔地点了点头。

张伟与王一博不同，不急不躁，连扩张都十分温柔，就着温水和沐浴露，一根手指一根手指的进入，手指在王一博的后穴周围一点一点地按摩软肉，常年弹吉他的茧子刺进后穴，越来越深，直到按到那一点，王一博低低地叫了一声，他眼中的张伟嘴角弯起了一个痞气的弧度：“那我来咯？”

这也太温柔了，王一博眼角的泪水被吻去，后穴被炙热又硕大的东西顶住，慢慢的进入了他，随后开始顶弄。

张伟一边套弄着王一博的前端，一边抽插，他盯着王一博的眼睛，思绪开始飘散。本身，张伟对王一博是有些好感的，他看到他在他身后的关注，王一博的爱意锁在眼眶中，在他的生活中留下痕迹却浑然不知，他们都无法戳破这一层薄膜，一直到今天，这一切来的太快，突如其来又莫名其妙，王一博的告白，王一博的强迫，而张伟居然全盘接受，张伟觉得自己也开始莫名其妙。

但张伟却觉得不意外。

“咱们…是天生一对吧。”

“王一博，咱们在一起吧。”

“一博儿，抬头看看我，我要吻你了。”该死，这个人怎么这么温柔，他托着王一博的后脑勺以防他撞到瓷砖，一方面嘴唇覆上了王一博的唇瓣，用舌头勾出了王一博的舌共舞，一时间王一博被亲得七荤八素，魂都险些被张伟灵巧的舌头勾了去。

酥麻感渐渐从尾椎骨上升，王一博抱紧了张伟，他快去了，哪成想张伟握住了他的前端。

“呜额！”

“不准，我们一起。”

温柔又混蛋，王一博闭上了眼睛，但这个人怎么样他都很喜欢。

“嗯……”张伟闷哼了一声，一股温热的液体侵入了王一博的后穴，张伟却还没有放开王一博的前端，颤颤巍巍的射出一些精水又被堵住，王一博呻吟出声，急切想要张伟松开他，张伟却不如他的意，被射入的王一博后穴现在敏感的很，只要稍稍一用力就能逼得王一博射他一手，张伟摆出一个甜甜的一字笑朝着王一博，用他的气音在王一博耳边唱道：

“来我的小宝贝儿啊，

正对我的味儿啊，

爱情这玩意儿啊，

谈起来真带劲儿。”

唱完还舔了一口他的耳垂，王一博登时被撩的不能自已。

“都这样儿了，你还不求求我？”他颠了颠那涨大的肉棒，把精水一点点的抹去，每一次轻撸都带出一些精液来，把王一博难受的直呻吟。

“张…张伟…你松开点…我要…唔嗯…”

张伟终于打算放过他，一个挺腰又撞在王一博的那一点上，王一博腹部一阵痉软射了张伟一手，王一博硬生生被憋出了几滴眼泪，睁开浸了泪的眼睛，张伟在他面前毫无顾忌地舔着自己射在他手中的精液。

他太好看了，手指被舔得水灵灵的，王一博吞了吞口水，张伟的眼神聚焦在王一博脸上问道：“一博儿，要来么。”

王一博咬住了张伟的两根手指，他的舌头被那两只手指轻轻地夹住又松开，牙齿细细地磨过他的指腹，他看着张伟的耳朵从正常的肉色开始变得红艳艳的，吞吞吐吐的性暗示让两人都兴奋了起来，王一博握住张伟的手从口中退出，咬了咬张伟的嘴唇，抚摸起张伟的身体。

你真好看。他方才还没有仔细看看他，他真是漂亮的过分。张伟也望着他，好似从陌生人转为炮友需要打一炮，但转为爱人却只是需要一个吻，而心中留下的欢愉非天生一对就不可。

明明都是Alpha……张伟享受着王一博的爱抚，情动地去吻王一博，明明超出了性别甚至他们只是第二次见面，怎么能到如此境地呢？

真奇怪。但我的确爱上了他。

冰淇淋味和绿茶味融合在淋浴间中久久不能消散，而爱恨与性别也泯灭在温柔的吻中，一切都消散，只有大张伟和王一博两个人互相的吸引，无关任何。


End file.
